Theyra An'narra Moonwhisper
---- ='Basic Information'= *'Full Name:' Theyra An'narra Moonwhisper *'In-Game:' Theyra *'Race:' Night Elf *'Class:' Warrior *'Guild:' Eventide *'Professions:' Mining/Hammersmithing ='Physical Description'= *'Age:' 579 *'Sex:' Female *'Hair:' White *'Eyes:' Bluish-White *'Skin:' Blue *'Height:' 6'5" *'Weight:' 165lbs *'Garments/Armor:' Theyra's clothing choices are extremely varied, ranging from simple outfits to elegant dresses. Even for a woman, Theyra's wardrobe of clothing would be considered by most to be excessive, with at least something to fit nearly every occassion or special holiday. Her Armor suits are also just as varied as her social clothes, with some collected from past achievements, while overs simply being things she has found throughout her travels. In summary, it can be safely said that Theyra will never ever have a problem finding something to wear, but instead in the choice. *'Other:' Upon first glance, Theyra An'narra Moonwhisper seems to be physically quite typical for a Kaldorei female. Of an average height and a slim athletic build, her appearance by those standards is somewhat unremarkable. Her common shade however: pale skin, white hair, and her bluish-white glowing eyes combined give a somewhat mystical look to this Elf. Overall, Theyra's physical appearance is generally averagewith the characteristic mystical aura of the Kaldorei. ='History'= Theyra An'narra Moonwhisper was born in the year 41 in Starfall Village, Winterspring. Her father, a local Druid of the Claw was a community leader, while her mother was a Sentinel stationed to protect the Starfall area. During these childhood years, there was peace in this region and that would remain undisturbed as Theyra grew up. After Theyra reached maturity however, her father decided to leave Winterspring and his family to go sleep in the Emerald Dream in order to learn more of the druidic arts. Her mother, despondent at this sudden departure decided then to teach Theyra about the ways of the Sentinels. The training was long, difficult, and extremely rigorous, compounded as it was by the viciously cold landscape of the Winterspring Wilderness. Eventually, the trainng was completed however, with Theyra now far surpassing her mother in combat skills. Satisfied, the Sentinels accepted Theyra into their ranks, and she was stationed in Ashenvale to help protect the outer forests of the Night Elf lands. Theyra's life as a sentinel was harsh, but also relatively uneventful when the Warsong Orcs arrived in Ashenvale during the Third War. Theyra took part in the massive-scale battle over Ashenvale as Cenarius led the attack against the invaders. In the battle however, the Orcs acquired their blood-maddened demonic power by drinking the blood of Mannoroth, and then slaying the demigod Cenarius. Theyra was one of the few Kaldorei to escape the Orcish onslaught. This opening battle however only proved to be the beginning, as the Burning Legion returned to Kalimdor in their attempt to defeat the now-allied forces of the Alliance, the Horde, and the Night Elves. Theyra took part in a large number of small skirmishes and battles across the Kaldorei lands, eventually culminating in the massive battle for Mt. Hyjal. At the battle for Hyjal, Theyra was seriously wounded by Undead forces participating in the assault. Though the battle was won by the Allied armies, Theyra very nearly became one of the countless fatalities of the battle for Hyjal. Slowly recovering, Theyra eventually healed to full strength after several months of staying in the Night Elf city of Nighthaven. After her recovery, Theyra was allowed to retire from active duty from the Sentinels because despite her recovery, her wounds had been sufficiently vicious that she could not effectively carry out day-to-day Sentinel duties. So, with her retirement from the Sentinels, Theyra then decided to take part in the new Kaldorei phenomenon of exploring the newly-discovered races and their lands across Azeroth, and eventually Outland. To this day, Theyra spends her time travelling to far-fling areas, fighting the enemies of the Alliance as an unbound adventurer that seeks to help the savaged world and to also continue her own personal journey. Category:Night_ElfCategory:WarriorCategory:Alliance